Mercy For Mercy
by KissMyLuckyCharms.nikki
Summary: Sam closed his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek. "Mercedes I'm broken." Mercedes laughed without humor as she sat down at the edge of the bed and looked up at Sam. "And you think I'm not?" Mercedes shook her head. "Boy you just don't know…"
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own glee or any of the characters))

"Sammy, baby?." Mercedes asked into the phone worriedly. She could feel her heart beat frantically as she waited for him to say something. "I'm not good enough for you Mercy, I don't deserve you."

Sam told her through the phone. Mercy closed her eyes and let a single tear escape. She could tell that Sam was High again. Mercedes sat down on her bed clenching the phone to her ear. "Baby come home." Mercedes pleaded as she let the tears freely flow down her brown cheeks." She had beg Sam not to go out tonight with his new "Friends" he required lately.

Ever since his little brother Stevie died in that Car accident, Sam lost his way. He Now gets high to to take away the pain. "I just want to die, I hate feeling this pain." Sam cried into the phone. Mercedes couldn't hold back the sob that she tried desperately to hold in. "I'm so sorrrrrry Mercy, please don't waste yourrrr tears on me baby." Sam slurred. Mercedes jump off the bed and ran to the dresser to get her keys.

"Baby, where are you?" Mercedes asked. "I'm coming to get you." she headed towards the living room. "Nooo I don't want you to me like this." Sam said. Mercedes sighed. "I seen you high before, Sam." There was a short pause before Sam answered. "No, not like this Mercy this time its bad..Really bad." Sam said sadly.

"I OD." Sam said. Mercedes leaned against the living room wall and slid down to the ground, her heart twisted painfully as she heard those words." And Mercedes cried not only for herself but for Sam…She cried until everything went black.

Mercedes felt strong arms pick her up from the hardwood floor, her eyes felt heavy from all the tears she cried. She winced when she noticed how sore her body was. "Note to self: the living room floor is not the best place to pass out on." Mercy thought sarcastically. "Mercy please don't." Sam said wearily as he tightened his arms around her when Mercedes tried to break free of his hold.

"Put me down now, Sam!" Mercedes said angrily. She couldn't even look at him right now. Sam just ignored her until they made it into their bedroom, once there, Sam set Mercedes down-but right before he could straighten his back up- SLAP! Mercedes left a big red hand print on Sam's face. Sam straightened to his full height of 6'2. Clenching his jaw, he glared down angrily at Mercedes.

Mercedes just scoffed; she was not intimidated, she was pissed, hurt, and scared. Does he not realize what he's doing to himself affects her? Or does he just not care?

"What about me?" she asked Sam softly. Confusion crossed Sam's handsome face, so Mercedes decided to enlighten him. "Am I not enough? Can I not take away your pain?" Sam closed his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek.  
"Mercedes I'm broken." Mercedes laughed without humor as she sat down at the edge of the bed and looked up at Sam.

"And you think I'm not?" Mercedes shook her head. "Boy you just don't know…"

"I can't do this anymore," Mercedes whispered. "I realize that I can't  
save you. If I don't leave now, then I'm going to go down with you,  
and I don't want that. I have dreams. I fought so hard for us, Sam. I

prayed and pleaded to God for us to make it."

"And I'm so tired," Mercedes said softly, "of waking up alone and

being worried sick about you, wondering where you are and if you're

okay," Mercedes sighed. "God Sam, I have nightmares of you OD-ing!"

Sam dropped quickly to his knees in front of Mercedes, gripping her  
thighs almost painfully. "Baby, please don't leave me," Sam begged,

his eyes brimmed with tears. "I love you, I need you." Mercedes held

Sam face with both of her hands, looking deep in his green eyes.

"I love you and I need you too, but you are determined to take

yourself away from me by doing drugs," Mercedes said angrily. Taking a

deep breath Mercedes continued. "You need to face reality and stop

pretending that Stevie never existed, Sam," Mercedes said crudely.

Sam winced at the mention of his brother's name, but Mercedes ignored  
it and went on. Sam needed to hear this. She stood up from the bed and

moved away from Sam. "God Sam, I'm sick of fucking crying myself to  
sleep! I'm sick of being depressed, Did you know that I was even

depressed?" Mercedes scoffed. "I fucking doubt it, you're too busy

getting high trying to forget to even notice."

Mercedes glanced down at Sam and saw a confused look across his face.  
"You were depressed?" Sam asked softly. Mercedes laugh bitterly.  
"Yep, to the point that I was suicidal." Sam blanched.

Looking at Sam's Star Wars poster on the wall. "Did you know that I  
resented you?" Mercedes asked. "You have no idea how much I wanted to  
die, to let go and not feel this pain anymore, but what stop me was

you. I couldn't leave my heart behind, I couldn't hurt you that way,"

Mercedes smiled sadly. "But yet, you have no qualms hurting me.

"I'm so sorry," Sam whispered, his eyes were red from crying. He had  
no idea his Mercy was hurting…That he was hurting her, that was last

thing he ever wanted to do.

"You know what sucks?" Mercedes asked. "I chose to live because I love

you and yet you can't do the same." Taking a deep breath, Mercedes  
felt exhausted. She took in her surroundings, her eyes passed Sam's

Avatar and Star Wars posters on the walls to a picture of Sam holding  
her in his arms with his lips against her neck on the dresser.

Mercedes smiled; those were the happier times. "I can't stay here  
anymore," Mercedes said sadly.

"Is this goodbye?" Sam asked sadly, his blond head hanging low, hiding

his green eyes. Mercedes shook her head.

"That is entirely up to you. Get your life together." Mercedes prayed

that he will because she knew in her heart that she couldn't love

another man like she loved Sam, he was her soul mate.

Sam moved to her so quickly before she knew it, her back was against

the wall, she was locking tongues with him. "Mine…" Sam whispered

between kisses placing a big hand over her heart and another hand  
between her thighs. "Don't ever forget that Mercy."

"Don't give me a reason to," she said breathlessly. Sam closed his  
eyes and let a single tear escape and kissed her forehead and then  
stepped aside.

And it took everything in Mercedes' being to walk away..

**Author note: **_ should I continue? also please comment!. this story is from personal experiences so its kinda hard to write lol. I hope you like:) _


	2. Chapter 2

((** I do not own glee or any of the characters.)) Now that I gotten that out of the way I would like to say thank you for the comments! *hugs all* I'm glad that you guys like it. please give me feedback to make this story better. :)**

_Someone once told me_

_That you had to choose_

_What you win or lose_

_You can't have everything…_

Mercedes closed her eyes as she silently cried while listening to Leona Lewis. It's been almost over a year since she last seen or heard

from Sam. '_Why the fuck can't I let you go_? ' Mercedes angrily thought to herself as she remembered the good times she had with Sam before their life

changed drastically The night Stevie died, a part of Sam died too. Mercedes glanced around her new apartment, her eyes stopping at the

unpacked boxes that littered the floor. Scooting off the couch onto the, floor Mercedes grabbed the UN open box marked 'Memories.'

"I just want to be happy," Mercedes sang, reciting the last verse out loud. Sighing deeply, Mercedes ripped the tape off the box. She leaned her

back against the couch, a small smile gracing her lips as she held a picture of Sam in his Captain American costume with his hands on his

hips standing proudly. She remembers that day like it was yesterday, Sam had begged her to come with him to the comic convention.

***FLASH Back***

_"Please baby?" Sam begged as he jumped on top of Mercedes on the bed, wearing his Captain America costume. Mercedes moaned. "I don't know_

_if I should let you out the house with you looking so sexy in that costume, I'll have to beat away all those nerdy girls away with a nine foot pole." Sam _

_grinned a lopsided smile. His green eyes filled with mirth as he thrust his hips into her, Mercedes closed her eyes and groaned._

_"If you don't go, who's going to keep all those freaky nerdy girls away from me?" Sam asked innocently, even to go as far to flutter his_

_eyes. Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "You're right! Fine I'll go." "Thank you." Sam breathed across her lips and kissed her. "But before_

_we go, I'd like something to eat," Sam said with a sexy glint in his eyes. "Oh? What are you in the mood for?" Mercedes asked. Sam smirked._

_"You." And without notice he roughly spread Mercedes thick brown thighs and dove face-first, kissing and sucking her pussy through her panties. _

_Sam growled. "Fuck you taste good." Moving her panties to the side, Sam thrust his thick tongue into her pussy, licking and biting_

_and sucking hungrily on Mercedes' cunt._

_"Fuck..." Mercedes panted as she grabbed Sam's blonde hair and smashed his face into her wet heat. "Cum Mercy, cum for your Sammy." Sam said_

_between licks, his face wet from Mercedes' juices. Opening his mouth wide covering her whole pussy and sucking strongly, Mercy screamed as_

_she came inside Sam mouth. "Mercy, you ok?" Sam asked after lifting his head from between her thighs, his lips glistening with her juices. "No, you killed me."_

_Sam laughed. "C'mon, let's go, were going to be late," he said, smacking her beautiful, thick, brown thighs and getting up from the bed. Sam grimaced, _

_looking down at himself. Mercedes smirked. "Need help with that?" Getting off the bed, Mercedes dropped onto her knees in front_

_of him, running her hand over his bulge._

***Flash Back Ends***

Mercedes was snapped out of her reminiscence by a loud ringing sound. Frowning, she felt her pockets for her phone, looking at her caller ID, she smiled.

"Hey Mama, what's up?" Mercedes asked. While looking at yet another picture of Sam, but this time he was in his Luke Skywalker costume and

she was wearing a princess Layla one. "Just checking on my baby," Her Mama answered.

Mercedes smiled sadly and sighed. "I miss him." Her heart twisted painfully as her heart confirmed those words. "I know, baby. Did you try getting in contact

with him?" She asked.

Mercedes rubbed her forehead. "Of course I tried, but when I went by the house there was a For Sale sign out front," Mercedes said sadly.

She couldn't believe that Sam was selling their home. "And I tried calling him, but his phone has been disconnected," Mercedes said despondently.

"Have you talked to his parents, maybe they know where he is?" Her Mother asked worriedly.

Mercedes sighed again. "I did and they don't, they haven't heard from him in months." Mercedes leaned her head back on the sofa seat, the phone clutch to

her ear as she stared at the ceiling.

"Mama, life is so hard," Mercedes whispered into the phone. "Every day is a struggle for me, sometimes I just want to just go sleep and not wake up."

"Now you listen to me, Mercedes Nicole Jones" Her mother said strongly. "When Life gets too hard to stand, you kneel, baby, and pray to God for mercy."

"Thank you, Mama."

"You're welcome baby."

"Mama, how much do you love me?" Mercedes smiled, she always used to ask her mother that question when she was younger.

"Almost as much as God do." Her Mother answered as always. "And don't worry about Sam, I know in my heart that you guys belong together. He

just lost his way, he will find his way back to you, baby, just don't let life past you by while you wait for him. You may miss your blessing." Mercedes smiled.

She always felt better after talking to her mother. "You're the best."

Her Mother laughed through the phone. "Baby, tell me something I don't know."

** Author Note: What do you guys think about this chapter? And what would you like to see happen? **


	3. Chapter 3

(**I don't own glee or any of the characters.) Hey guys! thank you so much for your comments! you guys make me want to keep writing I love you guys! so this chapter is a little short but I wanted to get it out of the way lol. I hope you enjoy it! also I want to say thank you to Matty 3 for being my editor lovers you!) so anyways I hope you enjoy and tell me what you guys think of this chapter! please :) **

Mercedes decided to take her mother's advice; she wasn't going to let life pass her by. Mercedes sighed. Grabbing her keys, her hand was on the front door

knob as she struggled with an internal battle, a fake smile upon her face. Mercedes opened the door to face the

outside world she so desperately wanted to escape from.

**** Flash Back*****

_"Put me down this instant!" Mercedes demanded, amusement in her voice. Sam had thrown __Mercedes over his left shoulder. "No seriously, put me down before I _

_end up breaking your __back," Mercedes ordered. She had always been a little self-conscious about her weight. __She screamed in outrage after Sam slaps her ass. _

_"Nonsense, woman! And don't insult __yourself again," Sam warned "Or I'll have to spank you." Sam growled as he rubbed his __hand lovingly over Mercedes' ass. "Nice _

_ass, Sam," Stevie said to his brother as Sam __carried Mercedes from out of their bedroom and into the living room, where he was sitting_

_on the couch, watching T.V. Sam gave his brother a lopsided grin as he rubbed Mercedes' __ass. "I know, right?" Mercedes felt her face heat with embarrassment. _

_With another slap to __her ass, Sam finally set Mercedes down. Mercedes glared at Sam as she sat next to Stevie_

_on the couch. Sam smirked. "So when are you going to Leave this nerd and be with a real __man?" Stevie asked her seriously. Mercedes rolled her eyes and laughed. _

_"Never! __Mercedes is stuck with me forever, besides, Mercy loves that I'm a nerd." Sam said __proudly. "And don't forget, little brother, that this nerd can whip your _

_ass."_

*** Flash Back Ends**

Mercedes' mind came back to reality. She was standing in line to get a cup of coffee at Star Bucks. After paying, Mercedes grabbed herself a seat, her mind

unwittingly thinking of Sam, her heart twisting painfully. "_I hope he's okay...God, I miss him._" Interrupting her thoughts, a man sat across from Mercedes, a

smile on his lips. His eyes were as blue as the ocean. Mercedes stared at the handsome stranger in confusion. Noticing the confused look, the

stranger introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Hayden."Mercedes didn't know why, but she had a deep feeling that this man was going to change

everything... The question is: did she want him to?


	4. Chapter 4

**(I do not own glee or any of the characters.) Hey guys you do not know how hard it was to write this chapter it was pretty emotional for me. anyways I hope you like it and thank you for the comments! please tell me what you think of this chapter. btw Hayden is a minor character but still important in a way. LOVE YOU GUYS! please comment! *huggles you all***

Mercedes woke up crying in bed, grasping her chest tightly she glanced at the clock on the nightstand, it read 3:00 am. "_It was only a dream."_Mercedes

thought miserably. She grasped her pillow from under her head and covered her face with it and screamed her frustration into it. "_It felt so real, he felt so _

_real."_Mercedes sighed. "God, I know it's been a while since we talked, but I was and still am angry with you." Mercedes pulled herself up against her

headboard and crossed her legs.

Clenching her jaw angrily Mercedes laughed without humor. "So many times I begged and pleaded to you God and I felt like you just ignored me."

*** Flash Back***

_Mercedes cried silently as she rocked Sam back and forth in her arms as he cried his heart out on the bedroom floor. "I was just talking to him on the phone not _

_even an hour ago, how can he be fucking gone?" Sam cried out angrily. Shrugging out of her embrace Sam paced around the bedroom clenching and unclenching his _

_fist, Mercedes flinched as Sam punched the wall. "Mercedes, why did God take my brother?" Sam asked as he dropped to his knees his body shaking with emotions. _

_Sam let out a gut-wrenching sob that was so chilling that Mercedes heart twisted excruciatingly. His blonde hair hiding his face."Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sam screamed, as _

_he started punching his head with both fists as if he was trying to beat the image of his dead brother out of his head. Mercedes couldn't hold back the sob she so _

_desperately tried to keep in._

_Mercedes tried to go to him but he wouldn't allow her. "Don't, I have to get out of here." His voice was hollow. Sam stood up he ran his hand through his disheveled _

_blonde hair as he frantically looked around the room searching for something. "Sam?" Mercedes asked hesitantly her brown eyes brimming with tears. "I gotta get _

_out of here, Mercy I don't know where so don't ask, I just gotta be alone." Sam said, his jaw clenching with emotions he grabbed his keys and left the bedroom _

_leaving Mercedes alone._

_Mercedes crawled into bed and curled herself into a fetal position. She closed her eyes tightly and cried as she heard the front door slam shut._

"_Sam?" Mercedes asked, her voice croaking_ _into the receiver. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand;_ _It was 5:00 am and Sam still wasn't home._

"_Mercy I'm sad." Sam said in a child like voice. Mercedes immediately knew something was wrong. "I was happy but now I'm sad." Sam said, still in that child like _

_voice. Her heart beating frantically Mercedes asked, "Baby where are you?" There was a long pause before Sam answered, "I don't know." Mercedes grabbed her _

_chest as her heart beat painfully. Sam had to be on something, this wasn't like her Sam, Mercedes thought sadly._

"_Sammy did you take something?" She asked calmly, but inside Mercedes was freaking out with worry._

"_He told me it would make me feel better." Sam replied. Mercedes felt tears slide down her brown cheeks. "Do you know what he gave you?" Mercedes asked. Her _

_hands were shaking as she held her cell phone. "Meth." Was Sam's_ _answer. Mercedes bit her bottom lip painfully and squeezed her eyes shut. "Please don't be _

_angry with me Mercy, I just wanted my heart to stop hurting." Sam said softly when Mercedes didn't say_ _anything. "I'm scared Mercy." Sam whispered, "that I will _

_lose you just like I lost Stevie." Mercedes held the phone away from her; She_ _didn't want Sam to hear her cry. Swallowing her emotions which were painfully lodged _

_in her throat, Mercedes said softly "You won't lose me baby."_"_Promise?" Sam whispered. Mercedes sighed. "I promise baby." She whispered back. "Sing to me _

_Mercy." Sam demanded. Mercedes smiled sadly. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy, when clouds are gray,_ _you never know dear how _

_much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away…" Mercedes sang. "I love you Mercedes." Mercedes smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I love you _

_too, Sam."_

"_Don't hang up."_

"_Never." Mercedes whispered fiercely._

_They both fell asleep on the phone._

*** End Flash Back***

"But I realize we go through shit for a reason. And that it would either break us or make us stronger." Mercedes sighed. " I was angry at you for allowing

certain things to happen but I'm also grateful to you for saving me from myself because without you God I wouldn't be here now."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip. "I hope you saved Sam." She prayed.

Mercedes frowned she felt guilty she shouldn't be thinking about Sam at all. It's been almost two months since she and Hayden started dating. Hayden is a

wonderful guy, he's handsome, smart and sweet any woman would be lucky to have him, but he wasn't Sam. Mercedes thought sadly. No matter how much

she tried to force herself to fall in love with Hayden, she couldn't, her heart wouldn't allow it. Sam was her heart, he left no room for another man to enter it.

Mercedes glanced at the clock and frowned. She needed to get some sleep she was spending the whole day with Hayden.

Little did Mercedes know God sent her a present…


	5. Chapter 5

**(I do not own glee or any of the characters.) Hey guys man i was so busy this week! but i wanted to get this chapter out I hope you guys like... Please comment! btw I'm working on another story :D And also i'm thinking that chapter 7 will be the end of this story? please comment! **

"So, where are you taking me?" Mercedes asked Hayden with a smile. They were driving in Hayden's yellow

Charger. Mercedes smiled sadly to herself. _Sam would have loved this car, and deemed it Bumble Bee after_

_his favorite Transformer_,' She thought. "A bar called Scene, It's a pretty cool place," Hayden answered.

Mercedes looked at her phone to see what time it was and frowned. She had one missed call. She immediately

called the number back. "Long time no see...or talk, for that matter," Sam's sister Stacy answered.

Mercedes felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Stace, It's just..." After a short pause Stacey said, "I understand Mercedes,"

when Mercedes didn't finish her sentence. "So I'm on your side of town, and I was wondering f we could hook

up tonight?" Stacey asked.

Mercedes glanced at Hayden, his eyes were on the road but she could tell that he was listening in on the

conservation. "Sure, how about we meet at the bar called Scene?" Mercedes said. 'I hope Hayden doesn't

mind that Stace will be joining us,' Mercedes thought to herself. "Ahh, I know that place!" Stacy said excitedly.

"They have karaoke!" Mercedes laughed. 'God I missed Stacy.' "So I'll see you there?" Mercedes asked

her."With bells on top," Stacey answered. Mercedes smiled into the phone. "I missed you big sis," Stacy said

seriously. Mercedes' heart squeezed. When she left Sam, in a way, she left Stace, too.

"I miss you too, boo," and hung up after Stacy said bye. Mercedes glanced at Hayden. "...I hope you don't

mind that I invited Stacy to join us tonight," Mercedes asked hesitantly. Hayden smiled.

"I don't mind, sweetheart. Besides, I can tell how much you've missed Stacy." Mercedes sighed with relief and

smiled. "Thanks, Hayden."They pulled up into the parking lot of Scene. Mercedes waited patiently in the car as

Hayden ran around the front of the car to open her car door. Mercedes smiled sadly. Sam used to do the same

thing.

** 0000**

"God, Mercedes, I missed you," Stacy yelled over the music that was playing in the bar as she hugged

Mercedes tightly. Mercedes Laughed. "I missed you, too," Mercedes said, hugging Stacy just as tightly.

Looking behind Mercedes, Stacy frowned when she noticed a handsome stranger standing behind Mercedes.

She raised her eyebrow expectantly at Mercedes. Mercedes blushed. "This is my boyfriend, Hayden." Stacy

smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Nice to meet you," Stacy lied. Hayden smiled. "Nice to meet you too,"

Hayden said and offered hand. Stacy ignored it and Hayden dropped his hand with a smile still on his face.

Mercedes frowned.

"Babe, why don't you grab us a seat in front of the stage?" Mercedes said to Hayden, who nodded and kissed

Mercedes' cheek before going off to find them a table. Mercedes narrowed her eyes at Stacy. "What the hell

was that?" Mercedes demanded. "I don't like him," Stacy stated. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You don't even

know him."

"I know that he's not my brother."

Mercedes shook her head in disbelief, her eyes brimming with tears. "It's been over a year, Stacy, It's obvious

that your brother chose drugs over me," Mercedes said, gut-wrenching pain being heard in her

voice. "And besides, I moved on," Mercedes lied. Stacy bit her bottom lip. "Do you still love him?" Stacy asked.

Mercedes sighed as she looked at Hayden, who was currently getting drinks at the bar. "Of course I love him."

Mercedes whisperws. "But I'm with Hayden, now. And besides, Sam is nowhere to be found." Stacy hid a smile.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'll give Hayden a chance," Stacy lied once more.

"All three were laughing at how horrible the karaoke singer was. 'Poor thing,' Mercedes thought as everyone

booed the guy off stage. She was drinking her strawberry daiquiri when a woman came on stage.

"Normally, Karaoke ends at 11:00 on Thursdays, but we have special last-minute performer," The woman said.

"Please welcome...Sam Evans to the stage!" All the women in the bar clapped and whistled as a 6'2

blonde Adonis walked on stage, Mercedes froze and quickly glanced at Stacy, who had a big ass grin on her

face.

** 0000**

Mercedes watched as Sam cleared his throat and grabbed the mic. "This is for my Mercy," Everyone was quite

as they watched the beautiful blonde lick his full pink lips nervously. Mercedes felt her heart squeeze when

Sam sang, his green eyes looking deep into her brown ones.

_ Your eyes_  
_ As we said our goodbyes_

Mercedes gasp as Sam sang her favorite song from Rent. She ignored the look that Hayden gave her.

_Can't get them out of my mind_  
_ And I find I can't hide_  
_ From your eyes_  
_ The ones that took me by surprise_  
_ The night you came into my life_  
_ Where there's moonlight I see your eyes_

Sam closed his eyes as he grip the mic so tightly, his fist was turning white as he sang his heart out to the

woman he loved.

_ How'd I let you slip away_  
_ When I'm longing so to hold you_  
_ Now I'd die for one more day_  
_ 'Cause there's something I should have told you_  
_ Yes there's something I should have told you_  
_ When I looked into your eyes_  
_ Why does distance make us wise?_

Mercedes could only see Sam, there was no one else in the room but her and Sam. Hayden and everyone else

faded into the background.

_ You were the song all along_  
_ And before this song dies_  
_ I should tell you I should tell you_  
_ Have always loved you_  
_ You can see it in my eyes_

Sam sang passionately, his blonde hair hiding his green eyes, his biceps bunching tightly in the red sweater he

was wearing when he brought the mic to his lips and sang the last verse. Sam just stood on the stage,

trapped in Mercedes' eyes. _God he loved this woman and he missed her like hell_. Sam's heart squeezed tightly to

confirm his reflection.

"What the hell is going on?" Hayden demanded, breaking Mercedes' and Sam's eye connection when he

roughly shook Mercedes. Sam's green eyes darkened with anger and jumped off the stage, intending to fuck

up the guy who dared to touch his Mercy like that.

"Oh shit," Stacy whispered, when she noticed the look on her brother's face headed towards them._ 'Sam is _

_going to fuck Hayden up_,' Stacy thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**(I do not own glee or any of the characters!) Hi guys! thank you for all the comments and favorite author alerts and story alerts! I lovers you guys! also don't forget to check out my new story called How things can change in a blink of an eye. I love your comments so please comment on that story as well! keep up with the comment guys! :D It's up to you if chapter 7 will be the last chapter or not :D haha.) Also I wrote them Poem :) please tell me what you think!**

'_Damn, I wish I had some popcorn.'_ Stacy thought wistfully as she watched her brother beat Hayden ass. Stacy wrinkle her nose,

Hayden showed his true colors to Mercedes when he called her a uptight bitch after Mercedes told him that she was still in love

with Sam, who was at the time walking towards them with a angry look on his face. Stacy winced. Sam heard Hayden tell

Mercedes she was frigid in bed in fact the whole bar did, A dark expression crossed Sam's face. Sam cocked his right arm his

biceps bunching tightly as he punched Hayden in the face.

Mercedes watched the scene before her she felt numb everything was happening so fast. Sam was back, Hayden showed his true

colors. Mercedes sighed. She needed time to think, to take everything in. 'Stacy take me home." Mercedes demanded softly. Stacy

nodded but her eyes were locked on the fight. Mercedes rolled her eyes, and walked out of the bar and headed towards Stacy car.

**000**

*_Knock, Knock.* _

Mercedes glanced at her watch it was 12:00 AM. She sighed and put down the book, she was reading on the seat of the couch

and got up to answer the door. already knowing who was on the other side of the door she didn't brother asking who is it.

Opening the door, Mercedes brown eyes met green one's. After about 10 minutes of looking at each other. "May I come in?" Sam

asked Hesitantly. Without a word Mercedes step aside allowing Sam in. "Need some ice?" Mercedes asked softly. Confusion

crossed Sam face. Mercedes nodded towards his black eye. Sam smiled. "No i'm good, you should see the other guy." Mercedes

started to fidget when Sam just stood there staring at her.

Mercedes looked down her heart beating fast. 'God, I missed you." Sam whispered fiercely. His green eyes held pain in them.

Mercedes heart twisted painfully at his words. 'I missed you too." She whispered back. her brown eyes brimming with tears.

"where have you been?" Mercedes asked softly. Taking Mercedes hands Sam lead her to the couch to sit down after being

seated. Sam ran his hand nervously through his blonde hair. "When you left me, I lost it." Sam whispered. "I started trying new

drugs." Sam clenched his jaw. "I wanted to forget about you." Mercedes felt tears slide down her brown cheeks. Sam caressed

her face, tears silently ran down his face. "But it was impossible, you were still in my heart, the pain of losing you and Stevie was

still there."

Sam stared off into the distance, his mind going to somewhere Mercedes couldn't follow. "I OD again, but this time was different."

Sam's whole body trembled. Mercedes tensed. "I saw Stevie." '_Oh God_." Mercedes thought. Sam licked his lips and laughed without

humor. "He yelled at me. He was angry at me, he asked me what the fuck was I doing to myself? And how could I fucking hurt you

like that." Mercedes let out a choke sob out. "He told me that I need to get my act together, And fast or i'll lose you forever." Sam

looked Mercedes fiercely in the eyes. "That was unacceptable to me." Mercedes heart skipped a beat. Sam look down. "He also

told me that I need to let him go, and that he's happy and he wants me happy too." Sam smiled sadly. "I asked him was this

goodbye?" Sam bottom lip started to tremble. " He said never a goodbye but a see ya later." Sam took a deep breath and sighed.

"So all this time, I was in and out of rehab until I finally stuck to it. Sam abruptly stood up and started to pace back in forth,

Mercedes watched him from the couch. "It was so hard Mercedes, I loved drugs so much but I loved you more." Sam shook his

blonde hair. "I was also scared that you didn't want me anymore, I mean with the shit that I put you through, how could you?"

Sam looked at me. Staring back, Mercedes kept quiet.'_I'll always want you and love you.'_ Mercedes thought.

"In rehab I had this therapist." Sam smiled. "Darla, She was a blunt elderly woman who actually gave damn about her patients,

When I first met her I thought she was like every other therapist, you know the one's that don't give a damn about their

patients?" Sam laughed and Mercedes smiled. "The first thing out of Darla mouth when we first met was, _'Lets cut through the _

_bullshit'. _Sam shook his head while smiling. "That's how I knew she was different then all the rest."

"I told her about you, That you are my soul mate but that I was afraid that I may have lost you forever because of the shit I had

put you through." Sam moved back to the couch, taking Mercedes small hands into his big one's. "She told me: The couples that

are '_meant to be_' are the ones who go through everything that is meant to tear them apart and come out even stronger then they

were before." Sam green eyes were bright with hope. "She gave me hope, I will fight for you Mercedes Jones, no matter how long

it takes I will win you back." Sam said fiercely. Mercedes smiled through her tears but before she could say anything, Sam

stopped her. "I want to show you something." Sam blushed. "I wrote a poem for you, while I was in rehab. Sam reached into his

right pocket, and handed Mercedes a piece of folded paper. Mercedes unfolded the paper and read what was inside.

**I can hear her heart breaking so loudly, it was like the titans were clashing, **

**shaking the depths of my soul never knowing I could bring her down so low.  
**

**I cried knowing the pain that I caused her, the endless nights that she cried herself to sleep  
**

**never did she think that I could cut her this deep. My heart twisted painfully from the sobs  
**

**that her pride obviously didn't want me to hear I ask myself how could I hurt someone that was so dear?  
**

**I realize without you my life would be a disaster because baby you are my ever after. **

Wet splotches appeared on the paper, Mercedes quickly wipe away the tears on her cheek. "Beautiful." Mercedes whisper softly,

her heart beating fast, Mercedes kissed Sam. And right when their lips met, they both felt something they didn't feel in a long

time...complete.


	7. Chapter 7

**(I do not own glee or any of the characters!) Hey guys sorry it took so long to update I been busy :( I hope you like this chapter please comment! 3**

Sam's lips traveled from Mercedes' neck down to her chest, and sucked hard on her nipple. Mercedes gasped and then bit her lips,

her hips grinding roughly against Sam. "God I missed this," Sam said fervently as he yanked down Mercedes'

pants and panties down her brown thighs and threw them over his shoulder. Mercedes giggled and opened her beautiful brown

thighs to Sam. Sam smiled and lick his big pink lips. Closing his eyes, he'd thrust his dick into Mercedes' pussy, Sam started

pounding the hell out of Mercedes' cunt. He leaned over her to grab the bed frame and watch his white cock slide in and out of

Mercedes' pussy.

"Mine..." Sam whispered in Mercedes' ears. "This. Is. My. Pussy," He said in between each thrust, swiveling his hips and hitting

Mercedes' G-spot. "Ahhh fuck!" Mercedes groaned and scratched the hell out of Sam when he hit her sweet spot. Sam hissed in

pleasure and Mercedes smirked to herself. Sam liked it rough. God she missed this, missed him. "God I love you, Mercy," Sam said

softly, his blonde hair damp, sweat dripping down his face from the intense workout he was giving Mercedes' body. "Watch me

fuck **MY** pussy," Sam breathed out harshly. Mercedes watched his thick dick slam in and out of her pussy, her juices clinging to his

cock. 'Fuck, he's so hard that the head of his dick was purplish.' Mercedes thought. Moaning Mercedes closed her

eyes, her body tensing up. "Cum, baby cum for your Sammy," Mercedes screamed as she came. Sam laughed and thrust one last

time into Mercedes before cumming inside her.

**00000000000**

Mercedes had her eyes closed as she lightly ran her fingers through Sam's blonde hair, she smiled as Sam's breath kept tickling

her chest exhausted from their love making. Sam had entangled his legs with Mercedes. Mercedes felt like she should feel like she

was on top of the world instead of feeling like the world was on top of her. She sighed to herself, though she was happy, sadness

still lingered in her heart.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked, his green eyes looking up at her with concern. "Just thinking," She answered.

"About what?" Sam asked. "I was wondering what happened after I left the bar," Mercedes lied. Sam chuckled. "I kicked that

Hayden dude's ass, and the reason why my ass isn't in jail now is because I am good buddies with the owner who I met in

rehab."

"About Hayden...Is he okay?" Mercedes asked hesitantly, feeling a little guilty about asking about his well being. Sam's body

tensed beside hers. He lifted his body up to sit against the bed frame to glare down at Mercedes.

"Why do you care?" Sam asked softly. Mercedes sighed. "Despite what happened last night, Hayden is a good person and he was

there when I needed him," Mercedes answered truthfully. "Low blow, Mercy," Sam whispered painfully, a wounded expression

was etched into his green eyes.

"Was there someone else?" Mercedes asked. Her heart beating fast as she waited for Sam to answer her. Sam closed his eyes

and sighed. "Her name was Quinn." Mercedes' heart broke, but than she quickly berated herself she have no right to feel hurt

since she had Hayden, but even though her mind knew this her heart still felt betrayed.

"Did you love her?" Mercedes asked softly. Sam looked down at her in shock, as if the notion of him falling in love with another

woman was even possible. "No," Sam answered evenly. Mercedes let out the breath she didn't know

she was holding in. "Quinn is a girl I met in rehab...She was fucked up, I was fucked, we connected on our fuck-up-ness," Sam said

crudely. Mercedes let out a frustrated sighed, closing her eyes, she ran her fingers through her hair. Sam looked down at her

wearily, his blonde hair overshadowing his green eyes. "Mercy, what's wrong?" Mercedes leaned her head back against the bed

frame. Closing her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb.

"Everything is happening so fast," Mercedes said softly. "I feel overwhelmed." Sam looked down at her.

"Do you regret us making love?" Sam asked, his green eyes searching deep into her brown eyes. Mercedes sighed,

"Yes, ugh no! Shit, I don't know," Mercedes said softly. Sam's jaw was clenching angrily, his whole body tensed besides hers.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'you don't know?'" Sam asked bitterly, his face flushed red. "I feel like there is a storm brewing

inside me, every fucking emotion I'm feeling is clashing together," Mercedes said angrily and then added, "I feel happy, sadness,

and anger, resentment, and hurt...I love you Sam with all my soul, but I don't trust you with my heart, so for now, your words are

empty to me, until you can prove to me that I can trust you again," Mercedes said tearfully. Sam took Mercedes into his arms,

laying his chin on top of her head. "I will win your trust back, Mercy...Trust me." Sam whispered.

**Author Note: Is Hayden still in the picture? Will Quinn make an appearance? **

**Here is the playlist for Mercy for Mercy.. Tell me what you guys think!**

**1. Happy-Leona Lewis **

**2. Better than me-Hinder**

**3. Without you-My Darkest Days**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry I been slacking with the updates Life been busy! just keep bugging me and I will update! Also Sorry about the grammar I wanted to get this out to you guys fast so I didn't have my friend to edit it. Please tell me what you guys think! love you guys! **

**FLASH BACK*****

_Stevie and Mercedes were sitting on the couch watching family guy, waiting for Sam to get home from work so they can all go out to the club for Sam's _

_birthday. " __You'd better watch who you're calling a child, Lois. Because if I'm a child, you know what that makes you? A Pedophile. And I'll be dammed if I'm _

_gonna be lectured by a pervert." Peter said to his wife. Mercedes burst out laughing, Laughing so hard she started snorting. Peter is a trip, Mercedes thought to _

_herself. Stevie smiled as he watched Mercedes laughed. "You know I saw you first." Stevie said softly, pulling Mercedes gaze from the T.V. With a frown upon _

_her face. "What?" She asked in confusion. Stevie took a deep breath, his heart beating nervously as his green eyes searched Mercedes brown ones. "Mercedes _

_I love you." He said in a rush, Stevie he felt like he was going to throw up, as he confessed his love to his brother girlfriend. Mercedes flinched as Stevie words _

_slapped her. "Why are you doing this?" Mercedes asked softly as tears brimmed her eyelashes. Stevie was ruining everything! "Because I want you to look at _

_me the same way you look at Sam, It kills me seeing you with him" Stevie clenched his jaw angrily as he abruptly stands up and paces back and fourth in front _

_of Mercedes. "It leaves a fucking bittersweet taste in my mouth whenever I see my brother kissing you." Stevie laughs without humor. "Bitter because my _

_heart breaks into a million of pieces seeing you guys together and I put on this big fucking happy smile like everything is okay. Stevie exhaled as if trying to _

_throw the weight of the world from off his shoulders before continuing. "Sweet because the two people I love most in the world are happy." Stevie said softly _

_as sad smile played upon his lips. Mercedes was furious and heart broken Stevie just ruined their friendship and possibly his relationship with his brother, No _

_way in hell will Mercedes let the later happen. Controlling her emotions Mercedes finally spoke in a calm voice. "I'm going to pretend that this never happen." _

_Stevie tightly closed his eyes has a tear fell sightly down his pale cheek. Mercedes ignored it she also ignored the tears that fell down her face. "I will never look _

_at you the same way I look at Sam." Mercedes said honestly and watched as Stevie flinched at her words. Mercedes hated hurting Stevie like this but this is _

_the only way he'll see. "I can without you Stevie..But I can't live without Sam." Stevie pushed back his blonde hair and looked up at the ceiling as if looking _

_past it. "God is a Liar, Prayer doesn't work, I prayed for you and me to be together.. But that's not going to happen.. It's obvious that you don't want to be with _

_me." Stevie said sadly. Mercedes looked into Stevie green eyes, he looked so much like his older brother but no matter how much Stevie looked like him he _

_wasn't Sam. "God isn't a Liar Stevie, You just prayed for the wrong person." Stevie lips formed into a bitter smile. "I'm gonna leave now, tell Sam I'm sorry, I _

_can't make it to his birthday outing and Mercy I'm really Sorry for falling in love with you." Stevie said before heading towards the front door. "Mercy..Please _

_don't tell Sam about this." Stevie asked. "I will never hurt Sam that way." Mercedes replied softly she felt emotionally exhausted. Stevie nodded and headed _

_out the was the last time Mercedes __Saw Stevie alive, he was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver...Stevie was that drunk driver. _


	9. Chapter 9

**(I do not own glee or any of the characters. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. Guys I know its short sorry! :( really busy!) P.s sorry about the grammar.)**

Mercedes woke up with a start, her heart beating frantically as she woke up in bed alone. she closed her eyes tightly as felt her bottom lip start quiver as tears brimmed her dark lashes. Guilt gnawed at her soul making her heart clench painfully as images of a heartbroken Stevie appeared as if he was right there in front of her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered brokenly to the apparition. "_IF YOU ONLY FUCKING LOVED ME, I WOULDN'T BE DEAD!." _The ghostly double of Stevie screamed in anguish._ "Kill yourself, you know you want too." _Stevie voice taunted inside Mercedes head, Mercedes closed her eyes as his words hit home. Tears ran silently down her brown cheeks. "_Just get the blade you hide beneath your mattress and with one deep cut to your wrist and there will be no more guilt nor pain." _ The voice crooned. Mercedes did as the voice said her heart beating nervously and with excitement no more pain or guilt. Mercedes shivered as as the stainless steel blade kissed her wrist, she closed her eyes and smiled sadly to herself this will all be over on 3. "Please forgive me Sam." Taking a Deep breath Mercedes counted. "1, 2 thr-"_RINNNNNG RINNNNNNNNG_ Mercedes cellphone went off startling Mercedes so much that she dropped the blade on the floor.

"Hello." She rasp. "Baby you okay?" Sam asked worriedly for some reason he felt the need to check up on her. after clearing her throat. "Yes, i'm fine." Mercy lied. "Where are you?" she asked "I went to get us some breakfast, and I was hoping later on you, Me and Stace can go to the Movies and See Avengers?" Sam asked hopefully. Mercy smiled feeling alot better after hearing Sam voice. "Sounds like a plan." Mercedes replied. "I love you Mercy, God I miss saying that to you. I LOVE YOU!" Mercedes laughed. "I love you to Sam Evans." Sam chuckled."I know, I'll see you in a bit Love." After saying Goodbye Mercedes hung up and took a deep breath taking her Mother advice Mercedes Got on her knees and prayed.


End file.
